Pepperony: The Inside Story
by bluepinephrine
Summary: Rhodey & Hogan decide that it's time to take things into their own hands. They've seen the lovebirds banter it out for too long yet nothing has happened. So with a new reality show that sets the stakes higher than before they plan to get them together.


**Okay, this is my first attempt at an Iron Man story. Please tell me if the characters are in character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man, the movie, characters, comics, and it doesn't really matter, 'cause I love it just as it is.**

**

* * *

**

We begin this story in a discreet room in downtown Malibu, a studio for a new soon-to-be hit show where the director and cameraman of the show along with four people for questioning are sitting.

The interview begins with discussion of a specific charismatic jackass-ish revealed superhero. They first start with a former one night stander, maybe one you remember from previous Stark encounters:

"Tony Stark? Well I did interview him once," said Christine Everhart.

"More like 'interview'-" an aloof Happy Hogan intervened.

"Shut up! It was for Vanity Fair. I went to his house-"

"Told you they did it-" said an even further annoyed James Rhodes. How couldn't they both not be annoyed with the reporter who had been out to get Stark Industries since the party confrontation and Tony's apparent amnesia?

"Mr. Rhodes do not interrupt her-" the new reality show director, Doug Danslee, insisted firmly.

"Yes what he said-" again the 'not-at-all-quite-slutty" reporter defended vexatiously.

"Even though we both know Ms. Everhart isn't as clean as she says." the sly director added as if in an after thought.

"Hey!"

"Please continue." That remark was with a smirk.

"I will," she humphed along with pout and glare, "Any way. The next morning-"

"Not a word from you Rhodes-or Hogan."

"-I awoke to the sound of that AI system J.A.R.V.I.S. I think. So I went out to explore the house, ya know, look around. I looked around a bit and there was the red-head. She was standing there informing me that a car was there to pick me up. She seemed nice enough, but I couldn't help but say-I mean, I'll explain further."

All three men(who each had their own intriguing distaste for the women standing sitting in front of them) straightened waiting to hear a thoroughly informed from the inside root. Rhodes and Hogan's occupations never really got them much gossip mongers and info. Doug Danslee had heard a few things about this assistant, thus the whole reason this began, but he was only new on this business. He might as well kiss this job good-bye if things were going to go this way....

"I'd heard rumors of the 'perfect' Pepper Potts. She was highest in her class, smart one, she graduated with highest marks and eventually fixed a mistake the great Stark didn't even notice. So he hired her. It was kind of big news-Stark had gone through way to many girls- and all the newspaper and other articles thought she'd be gone like the wind. They claimed she was just too innocent with her record and all, she wouldn't stand a chance.

"The media got it wrong. She's been there since. People always said they were having an affair, but nobody could pin'em down or stake it. They just finally decided she was able to handle the wild Tony Stark. Because of her reputation I decided to test it, reporter's intuition. I remarked about her stance of being Tony's washerwoman. Christ, did she give me a glare!"

"Sounds like Pepper," Rhodes whispered to Hogan.

"Seriously I thought she was going to call me a bitch or something- a hissy fit!"

"That's not Pepper," said Hogan to Rhodes.

"I got it worse. She said to me, something like, 'I do everything Mr. Stark asks, including taking out the trash.'"

"That's Pepps," both men agreed grinning unbearably.

"I can't believe her-calling _me _trash. Well seriously, that girl looked like she wanted to slap me silly! How dare she! I mean-"

"Okay Ms. Everhart. We don't need anymore of your soap opera. I think we've got all we need."

"Fine. I'd rather not talk about her any way. Good day!" Christine slipped off the interview chair and walked out of the glass interviewing room that looked almost like a police interrogation room. The three men were glad to be rid of her.

They continued their conversation at a bar not too far from the studio.

"Well what do you think, Doug? Pepperony all good for the camera? America ready for the most hilarious and interesting soap opera in all television history?" inquired Rhodey.

"I don't know. You sure your friend will be fine with this- I mean, he could sue me silly! I could lose my job!"

"With all the high ratings you'll be getting for this show you won't need another paycheck in your life!"

"You sure about this Rhodey?"

"Definitely. Besides, it's about time those two lovebirds get together. They always argue-like an old married couple!"

"Old married couple angle? I like it. Alright I'm in. Tomorrow we start."

"Yes! To getting Pepperony on go!" said Rhodes. Three glasses of beer clinked together. "And," he added, "to a 6'6" iron suited hero or stiletto-wearing angry PA not kicking my butt after!"

"Amen to that," sighed Hogan while another clink of glasses occurred.

As they drank, the prints for the whole idea of the show fell to the bar floor with the new show's current title on top in big letters:

Pepperony: The Inside Story

* * *

**Seem okay? Well do what all readers do: review, flame, and-the one all authors prefer and like-give constructive criticism. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
